


Ugly Things

by elvanshalee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanshalee/pseuds/elvanshalee
Summary: Francis and Ivan are together. But Francis is worried, his boyfriend seems to be hinding something from him.





	Ugly Things

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's a short description of scars in this fic although it's nothing graphic.

Francis loved spending time with Ivan. Especially when they were just relaxing at one of their home, cuddling on the couch. They couldn't see each other as much as they would have liked so when they had the opportunity they often went on dates or did special things. But Francis was found of those quiet moments where they could enjoy each other's presence. *

His head was currently resting on Ivan's chest, his hand on his knee as the other held a book. He looked up at him and smiled, it was rare to see him so calm. He pulled away a little only to put his head on Ivan's shoulder. He quickly realized it wasn't as comfortable, the scarf was tickling his nose and taking quite a lot of space. He sighed a little and looked at his boyfriend again. 

"You know it's not that cold here? I'm sure you don't need your scarf." He almost regretted his words as Ivan suddenly tensed and shook his head.   
"You never know, I wouldn't want to catch a cold."  
"Of course. Do you think I will believe that so easily?" Francis answered after rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

It wasn't the first time it had happened and although he didn't want to bother him about that, he was starting to wonder why Ivan had never removed his scarf while he was with him. He could understand not wanting to be naked, or even shirtless but hiding his neck seemed strange and Ivan never offered any explanation. But he didn't want to argue now. He just pulled away to sat up, keeping distance from his boyfriend. When he noticed the pained look Ivan gave him, he took his hand and got a bit closer again although he didn't lean on him this time. 

A few month later, summer was finally there and Francis was getting out of the meeting room. He walked toward Ivan and smiled widely. 

"Hey! Since we can spend the whole week end together, I was wondering if you would like to go to the swiming pool? It's so hot outside, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity."

"That would be..." He smiled and started to nod but he suddenly stopped and shook his head. "No, thank you. It's not that hot and I didn't bring my swimming trunk..." 

Francis rolled his eyes. "Oh no! What could we possibly do about it? It's such a shame that absolutely no store sells swiming trunks in summer!" 

Ivan laughed a little at Francis' dramatical voice.   
"No really, I'm sure there are better things to do..."

Francis frowned.   
"I guess..." He sighed and looked up at Ivan. "Is it because you'd have to remove your scarf?" 

"Yes." Ivan avoided his eyes and sighed too.  
"That's it? You don't have anything else to say? No explanation?"   
"Why should I explain?" 

Francis' eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.   
"Oh yes, why would you give explain to your boyfriend why you never want to show him your neck? It's something that happens all the time after all!" He realized he was getting a bit too loud and people were looking at them.  
"Let's just get to my house. We'll find something to do." 

Ivan nodded but stayed silent and didn't look at Francis, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Francis drived home and got inside, Ivan following him. He looked down and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Ivan... I... I really would like you to talk to me about this. I'm coming up with ridiculous theories."   
Ivan looked at him briefly.   
"What are you talking about? What theories?"  
"I don't know! That maybe, just maybe, you might be hiding hickeys! That you might... have someone else. I don't know..." 

He knew it wasn't that, he wanted to trust Ivan. He would never do that to him. But with weeks passing and the mistery remaining, his mind was imagining stupid ideas and he started to really believe them.   
Ivan's eyes were wide and focused on him this time. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he was honest with himself, Francis could admit that he couldn't really believe that he had really said that either. 

"Francis! I would never... I wouldn't even think about cheating!"   
"I know! I know! But then why?"   
Ivan was still hesitating.   
"I guess it was stupid of me to think I could avoid it..." 

He slowly removed his scarf and Francis gasped. There were many scars on his neck and most of them still red and swollen although they still looked old. He guessed they wouldn't change for a long time.   
"Does it hurt?"   
Ivan shook his head.   
"Not at all. They did years ago but not anymore." 

Francis was still staring at them, he couldn't keep his eyes off it. Ivan looked down in defeat.   
"Will you leave me?"   
Francis blinked, not understanding the question immediately.   
"You want some time alone?"  
"No! I meant... will you break up with me?" 

Francis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Ivan really implying that he would leave him because of his scars? He was so dumbfounded that he didn't answer for a while, still staring at his boyfriend.   
"What... Why? Why would I leave you? Do you think I'm so shallow?"   
"You don't waste time and place for ugly things..."   
He raised an eyebrow clearly more confused than before.   
"That's something you said. This is clearly ugly so..."   
"So you thought I would leave you? We've been together for more than a year now and you really believed I would just throw you out of my life because you have scars?"   
He had been scared, sad and confused before, now he was just angry.   
"I thought we trusted each other! Honestly I don't even remember saying anything about wasting time on ugly things but I was speaking about something and not someone right? Do you think I care so much about that? That I would... that it's the kind of person I am?"   
Ivan's fists were clenched, his head low and his eyes stuck on the ground. His voice was barely above a whisper when he explained himself.

"I'm sorry. But... it wouldn't have been the first time it happened. I wouldn't blame you." 

Francis' anger suddenly shifted and he almost asked for names so he could make sure the guys who had made Ivan so insecure would pay for it. But he knew it wasn't what his boyfriend needed right now. So he took a deep breath and wrapped and arm aroud him.

"Let's sit down? Okay? We'll still have to talk about that but for now all you need to know is that I won't leave you." 

Ivan nodded weakly and Francis brought him to the couch. They sat down and Francis hugged him tightly. 

"I love you. Please never forget that."   
His eyes widened when he noticed tears rolling down Ivan's cheeks.   
"What? Have I said something wrong?"  
"No! No, it's not you. I'm just so sorry! I was an idiot and I hurt you!"   
"It's okay. I overreacted. Everything's alright."

Ivan nodded again, and smiled a little through his tears.   
"Thank you..."   
Francis smiled too and didn't add anything as he let him cry on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! I hope you liked it!


End file.
